Different Lives Yet The Same
by Kinley Orton-Reigns
Summary: Kinley Eaton is a young woman who has a strong focus in her life that is a solid mess right now. Randy Orton is a young man who has a solid mess at home but is focused on his job, his life.
1. Chapter 1

Different Lives Yet The Same

Kinley Eaton is a young woman who has a strong focus in her life that is a solid mess right now. Randy Orton is a young man who has a solid mess at home but is focused on his job, his life. Will the two mesh well together, will they go rounds or will they most importantly fall back in love with each other?

Kinley was pulling into the Panera's that was close to her house in St Louis where she is meeting up with Stephanie McMahon and a co worker to talk about their storyline and the new tour that was about to kick off.

"Kinley it wont be that bad hon. Find out who it is and call me back" Krista told her over the phone

"What if its someone I can't stand?" Kinley asked

"Good point. I hope its not Chavo or CM Sucks that would be bad. One the other hand it could be Randy, Ted, Matt Hardy or Evan Bourne, the list could go on and on with hot men K" Krista told her

"Good thinking there Krista, I gotta go Steph just pulled in" Kinley told her best friend

"Call me back"

After checking her relfection Kinley stepped out of her mustang and smiled at Stephanie who had always been one of her closest friends.

"Looking beautiful as always Kinely" Stephanie stated before hugging Kinley

"Thanks. Always perfection with you. Where is Paul?" Kinley asked

"Home he is flying in tomorrow. Lets grab a table and talk your co worker is running late" Steph told her

"Not good so not what I need today" Kinley groaned

"Spill it Kinley whats going on, you won't talk you usually come find me"

"No fine, Danny and I broke up and I served him with papers Steph know one but my parents know" Kinely told her best friend knowing she wouldn't say anything

"Not good I hiope he wont give you probs on the road" Stephanie stated

"I hope not. So who is my co worker?" Kinley asked

"Not going to work sorry hon" Stephanie said "He will be here soon enough don't worry about it"

"I try not too. Krista kept naming people who it could be" Kinely stated with a laugh

"Oh how is she adjusting to live on the road with John and married life, are they still on their honeymoon?" Steph asked

"She loves it. I can't wait till she is back on the road with me" Kinley stated and sat back in the booth

As they kept talking Kinley saw Randy Orton pull in the parking lot and park next to her mustang. Kinley just smiled. Randy climbed out of his hummer and smiled when he saw who's mustang it was as it had a WWE Sticker on it for parking. As Randy walked into Panera's he stalked over to Kinely and Stephanie and sat down by Kinley and smiled at both girls and hugged Kinley quickly.

"Sorry I am late. I had to deal with Sam as she wont sign the divorce papers and then deal with Josh" Randy stated

"That's okay Randy. I know things aren't the best at the house with your soon to be ex and your arm" Stephanie stated "I know you are good friend with Kinley and all"

"That we are" Randy said and smiled at Kinley again

"Yes Steph, but he is the pain in my ass but I love him anyways and he is my best friends big brother" Kinley said with a laugh

"Thanks love you too Kinley" Randy said and placed a kiss to her temple as they had always been close

"Thats good. I feared about putting the two of you together. Since you are both out with injuries we woudl love for there to be a new power couple besides John and Krista and go on tour over in Europe for the next 6 to 8 weeks" Stephanie told him

"Sounds like fun what kind of tour are we talking about?" Randy asked

"Signings speaking, and just interacting with the fans visiting hospitals. Kids with special needs. Just letting the fans know who the real Kinley and Randy truly are" Steph stated "And before the two of you ask you are rooming together and each room is a suite"

"Please Steph I hope this isn't like the tour I went on with Christian that was a pure nightmare" Kinely stated and looked at Stephanie with a glare which she just laughed at

"Nothing like that Kinley, you and Randy are promoting you and the WWE this will be fun. Now a private jet is taking you to London tonight.I have the limo picking you Randy up at 7 and then Kinley at 8pm" Steph stated "Have fun while your gone"

"Any photo shoots?" Randy asked knowing that Steph probably had at least 8 booked

"Only four Randal, yes I know you hate them but they will be fun both of you in your gear so pack it and have fun with the shoots" Steph told them

"Okay that leaves me about 6 hours before I need to leave and get everything done" Kinley stated "Randy can you please move so I can get out?"

"I gotta go as well and pack. See ya soon Kinley bye Steph tell Paul hi for me" Randy stated

"Play nice you two" Steph stated and hugged Kinley

"Always" Randy and Kinley answered at the same time as they stood to head home and to pack for their trip.


	2. Chapter 2

Different Lives Yet The Same

Chapter 2

As Randy and Kinley both left Panera's at the same time Randy could tell that something was bothering his best friend and at one time his lover.

"Okay K whats wrong?" Randy asked

"Nothing we will talk on the flight" Kinley told him not wanting him to see how weak she was

"Your upset, honey whats wrong?" Randy tried again

"Randy I can't, Danny is your friend too, once we are in the air I will tell you"Kinley stated

"Come on walk with me let me buy you things. Your fav store is over there" Randy stated while pointing to a Victora's Secert

"Fine Orton"

"So you know now I never liked Danny hon. I tried my hardest to be nice but he was a ass" Randy told her and pulled Kinley into a hug and held her then pressed a kiss to her forehead

"Why didn't you warn me Randy?" Kinely asked

"I tried to do that hon, but you didn't listen the first time but I vowed I would try to be nice" Randy told her

"Thank you for that hon." Kinely said "Hang on"

"Hello"

"Why aren't you home?" Danny asked "I'm standing in front of your house and your not here and why are the locks changed?"

"One I'm shopping, two I changed the locks for that very reason and three we are over did you forget that?" Kinely asked

"Come home Kinley" Danny said

"Hello Orton here"

"Your with Randy? I am sure Sam would love to know that" Danny stated

"What Sam?" Randy asked

"So you know I signed the papers they are laying on the counter in the kitchen and I left my key" Sam told him "Have fun shopping with Kinley"

"How did you know I was with Kinley?" Randy questioned

"Because Danny and I are watching the two of you" Sam stated and hung up

Kinley could tell that Randy was upset by the fact that he was clenching his jaw tight and she shook her head as she looked up at him "They know"

"Yes they know. I heard Danny say that he was with Sam and she told me the same thing. You and I both know that they are the ones that cheated on us with each other" Randy told her and pulled Kinley close to him and pressed a kiss to her forehead

"Very true, lets go shopping as the Affliction store is next to VS" Kinley stated "Lets forget about them. Ready to go broke?"

"Alawys on you baby" Randy said as he held the door open for Kinley

About $2000 later between both stores Randy and Kinley both walk out smiling and holding hands.

Both Randy and Kinley grew up together, dated in high school were the perfect couple had plans to join the WWE together. When Randy went to boot camp for the Marines Kinley trained to become a Diva with the WWE. After Randy came home and started to train they fell apart but stayed very close friends and lovers. When Randy met Samantha he knew that she was the one for him and married her a few months later. Sam introduced Danny to Kinley and those two quickly became involved.

One night when Randy and Kinley came home from tour they walked into Kinley's house and upstairs put Kinley's bags down as Randy carried them up they walked in on Sam and Danny. This wasn't the only time it had happened either. A few times Kinely walked in on them a different times but at her house and a few times Randy had caught them at his house. It wasn't long after that Kinley broke it off with Danny and Randy filed papers to divorce Sam.

"You going to be okay alone K?" Randy asked as they headed to their cars as they were now standing infront of Kinley's car

"Yes I will be thanks again Randy for everything see you at 8pm" Kinley stated as she put things in her trunk

"Your welcome honey see ya soon" Randy stated and got into his hummer and smiled as Kinley backed out of the parking space and headed home

As Kinley drove to her house she was very thankful to everyone she had in her life. Kinley called Krista to talk to her about a few things.

"So who are you going on tour with?" Krista asked

"Your brother. We are going to be gone for the next 8 weeks. Can you and John please stay at my house for a while while you are still on your honeymoon?" Kinley asked

"Sure honey. Can we stay tonight?" Krista asked

"Thats fine you know where everything is and you have the key so let yourself in. You can have the guest suite and all I just put a huge TV and gaming system and DVD player in there"

"Sweet what time do you leave?" Krista asked

"Randy and the limo are picking me up" Kinley stated "I just pulled into my garage and I need to pack talk to you later and thanks again"

"Not a prob hon love you and take care of youself" Krista stated and they hung up

The time passed quickly and it was nearing 8pm when Randy called to say that they were on the way and asked if Kinley was ready and she just laughed and said that she was. By the time the limo was now picking up Kinley who was more than ready. Randy helped the driver load Kinley's things and they soon took off for the airport as they were flying into New York tonight then taking off for London at midnight.

"Randy I want to say sorry now if I fall alseep on you during the flight" Kinley stated

"Not a prob. Vince called and told me that we have the private jet he didn't know if Steph told us or not" Randy stated

"Nice I hope it has pillows and a blanket because the last few weeks no sleep" Kinley stated

"Fighting with Danny still?" Randy asked

"No I hate sleeping alone at night. I am used to a warm body next to me. I kicked his ass out a few months ago"

"I can understand that. I always sleep better when someone is next to me. So what do you do when we are on tour?" Randy asked

"Mark"

"Taker?"

"Thats sick Orton. No Mark Jindrak my other best guy friend besides you and Ted. But the problem there is his girlfriend who wanted him to come home two weeks ago" Kinley told him "What about you?"

" I usually sleep in the middle of the bed. Sam likes to take up the entire bed" Randy said "Any thing happen with Mark?"

"Nope we never had sex. Don't get mad at me but would you please hold me tonight?" Kinley aksed

"What have I always told you?" Randy stated

"That I never had to ask that you would always hold me" Kinley said with a smile

"Your right hon. We are lovers and always have been. Do you like the idea of us starting back up now that we are both single?" Randy asked

"What did I always tell you?"

"That you would always be there and always around that I never had to ask"

"That never will change Randy. Who did you spend the night before your wedding with?" Kinley asked with a smirk on her face

"You do that way too well hon. You and a very amazing night of us. I know that without a doubt that Sam and I are over can we try again?" Randy asked

"Danny and I are over as well. I would love to try again just us" Kinley stated and Randy claimed her lips in a very sweet but tender kiss

As they boarded their flight to New York they talked about them again and both knew that no matter what they were meant for each other and each other only.

New York

Randy and Kinley just got done checking in for their flight to London but it was delayed till tomorrow as a huge snow storm had delayed all flights in and out.

"I hate delays" Randy whined as they walked to the private lounge

"Your not the only one" Kinley stated as Randy held the door to the lounge open for her to walk into and he followed

Their flight didn't leave till noon now and both hated the fact that they were stuck in the airport with a bunch of people. Not that either minded the fact that they were in a lounge that was for the WWE as they flew in and out of New York all the time. Thankfully they were the only ones in the lounge and there was no staff in there either.

Randy pulled Kinley into his arm and claimed her lips in a kiss. Both moaned into the kiss as it deepened. Both breathless as they pulled apart from the kiss and smiled Randy pressed a kiss to Kinley's forehead and smiled down at her as she laid her head against his chest.

"You know we should let Steph know we are delayed and all" Randy stated

"Good idea I am going to text her and let her know we are back together I am getting something to drink do you want anything?" Kinley asked

"I will just walk with you" Randy stated and held the door open for Kinley and she smiled as she walked past him

**Steph so you know O and I are back together and now in NY and stuck KE**

_**I feel so bad about you two being stuck and I am happy that you are back together again SM**_

**Where is raw on monday? KE**

_**In NY most stars are now driving. I knew those feelings for randy never went away SM**_

**Okay Smartass KE**

_**Whos the smartass SM**_

**You and you know it KE**

_**So are you now behave yourselves SM**_

**Always KE**

_**Should we be scared now? SM**_

**Always KE and RKO**

_**Great SM**_

As Randy and Kinley headed to find some food they were stopped by a few fans who asked if they could have pictures taken and a few autographs. Both enjoyed talking to the fans

"Do you want to find a hotel for tonight or camp out here at the airport?" Randy asked

Kinley was standing infront of the huge window in the lounge and didn't even hear Randy ask her anything as she was starting to feel sick to her stomach as she has really bad migraines. Randy stood up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss to the back of her head and she gasped when she felt his arms go around her.

"Kiney do you want to find a hotel or camp here in the airport?" Randy asked again

"Hotel. I am starting to get a massive migraine and you know how bad those can get. I need some sleep" Kinely told him and tuned around and placed her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around him.

Soon they were checking into the hotel that wasn't far from the airport and it was only minutes later when they were walking into their room. Kinley had taken her meds on the way to the hotel and crashed in the middle of the bed and Randy just pulled the covers up and pressed anothe rkiss to her forehead.

Randy could hear his phone ringing and after looking at the ID it was Sam

"Hello Sam" Randy answered

"Where are you?" Sam asked

"Does it really matter Sam? You signed the papers and my lawyer is taking them to the judge now. I am working now stop calling me" Randy told her then hung up

Since Kinley was sleeping Randy took this time to call Josh and see what all was going on with the divorce papers and all. Josh told him they were signed by a judge that afternoon and he would fax them to him at the hotel. Randy told him he would call him with a fax number and walked down to the lobby and talked to the person at the front desk and was able to use the fax machince and finally had the divorce papers in his hand.

Randy was happy that he was finally free from Sam and happy that she didn't contest the papers. Since Sam had signed the pre nup when they married she was getting a small sum of $15,000 more than what she ever thought she would get. Randy wasn't heartless but after being nearly married for three years he was being nice.

Once Randy made his way back up to his room he was surprised to see Kinley sitting up in bed and joined her and pulled his girl into his arms and held her. "I'm free from her K"

"Thats great Randy. Now if the judge would sign my papers I would be happy and all. How much is she getting I know about the prenup Ran" Kiney asked

"$15,000 trying not to be heartless"

"Your not heartless Randy. You have always been loving and caring, one of the reasons I love you so much" Kinley told him

"How did it go over with Danny when you served him with papers? Are you taking back your last name?" Randy asked

"I don't know yet Randy. There aren't many people that know who I am or related to. When I came on with the WWE I only used my first name hon. I don't want people to think I got my job with the connections I have. I know you felt the same way. You got where you are with your talent just like me" Kiney said

"I know hon, we got here because we did what we had to do, but its in our blood always has been always will be we are born into the WWE" Randy said

Outside the Room

"Rhodes knock it off damn it"Ted yelled

"No...come on Ted have some fun" Cody told him

Randy and Kinley got up from the bed and took turns looking out the peephole and just laughed at Ted and Cody who were goofing around trying to get to their room

Randy opened the door as they were headed down to work out and both Cody and Ted looked shocked to see them "Hey Kinley didn't know you were coming on tour" Ted stated and hugged her

"We aren't going on tour Teddy. Randy why don't you go on down and I will meet you down there in a bit" Kinley stated " I want to talk to Ted alone"

"Thats fine hon see ya in a bit if you need me just call" Randy told her and headed down to get a work out in

"Ted I will see ya after your done talking with Kinley" Cody stated and walked into their room they were sharing

Ted turned to face Kinley and smiled at her "Okay lets talk hon. But lets go into your room and do that"

Kinley opened the door and let Ted walk in then closed the door behind him and she walked over to the couch and pulled her knees to her chest "Where to start Teddy"

"Why not at the begining honey" Ted said and placed an arm around her

"Danny and I broke it off, but I am sure you knew that. I am scared he will hurt me again Ted, he is the one who cause my injury" Kinley stated

"He caused the injury? Have you switched over your checking and savings so he can't touch it? Yes I knew that you kicked him out." Ted stated

"Yes Teddy he can't touch anything, I even changed the locks and codes on the house" Kinley told him "I still think that dad is right in the ammount of the money from the prenup"

"How much did he get?" Ted asked

"$5,000 for three years that were pure hell" Kinley answered

"Thats right and yes Dad was right hon. I better let you get some sleep hon. Wait before that why are you and Orton in New York together?"

"We are promoting the WWE and us in London and just being us for the next 8 weeks" Kiney stated "Since we are both injured"

"Thats awesome from what I hear he is free from Sam. Are the two of you going to start back up?" Ted asked

"Yes we are but don't tell the gossip queen or he will have all three brands knowing and FCW and OVW" Kinley said

"Don't worry there honey. I better go and call Hailey before she starts to worry. I really wish that I wasn't away from her so much right now" Ted stated and smiled at his sister and finally pulled her in for a hug

"Why is that Teddy?" Kinley asked as she hugged Ted back

"We are 6 weeks pregnant we just found out before I left for this tour. When she is feeling better she is going to join me on the road" Ted stated

"I will call her later and tell her congrats" Kinley said

"Okay hon stay safe and I love you" Ted told her

"I will I love you too Teddy"

Kinley watched at Ted walked out the door and she sat back down on the bed and laid back and just stared at the ceiling. Kinley never heard the door open when Randy came back up from working out an he smiled down at her and finally laid back beside her and Kinley curled up into his side and placed her head on his chest.

"You okay hon?" Randy asked

"Yeah just happy that we are leaving for the next 8 weeks" Kinley stated

"Why don't we try to get some sleep honey. I know your worn out, how was the talk with Ted?" Randy asked

"Okay he is pissed now because he learned that Danny was the one who caused my injury and I learned that Hailey is 6 weeks pregnant" Kinley told Randy

"Thats awesome. How are your ribs?" Randy asked

"Okay I can breathe pretty easy but still tender why hon?" Kinley asked

Randy didn't answer her as he leaned down to capture Kinley's lips in a sweet soft kiss. Kinley moaned into the kiss and once it broke they smiled at each other. "Take me" was all that Kinley said

Randy picked Kinley up off the bed and pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her and held her close as she tried to pull his shirt off. Randy stripped himself of his clothes and then stripped Kinley of hers and laid her down on the bed and climbed ontop of her and slowly kissed her lips again as his fingers of his right hand drifted down Kinley's body to her center as he slipped two in and started to play.

Kinley moaned into the kiss and kept moaning as Randy played with her center then pulled his fingers out and slowly slid himself into the warmth of Kinley's body. Both moaned on contact as they melted and blended their bodies together as they made love to each other.

"You feel so good Randy don't stop" Kinley moaned

"I wont baby you feel so good to be inside of Kinley" Randy told her as he thrusted in and out of Kinley's body "Oh God Kinley"

"Randy don't stop keep going harder"

Randy started to thrust faster into Kinley as they kept making love to each other finally after reaching their climaxes they were now wrapped up in each others arms and they both drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N London is seven hours ahead of the states and all...Pls enjoy **

Chapter 3

Different Lives

St Louis

John and Krista had arrived early into St Louis and headed straight for Kinley's house as they were staying there for the next two weeks. They were still on their honeymoon and still had two weeks of their honeymoon left.

"John who is at Kinley's?" Krista asked

"I don't know hon thats not her or Orton's car or Ted's" John told her "I wonder if its Ted Sr?"

"It could be but wait that's Sam I wonder what she is doing here" Krista stated knowing that her sister in law had been served papers from Randy

John pulled into the drive and pulled into the garage and helped his wife out and they pulled out their luggage and John then shut the door after they were out side of it and Sam came up to talk to Krista

"Krista I can't get a hold of Kinley do you know where she might be?" Sam asked sweetly

"No I don't but she asked John and I to stay at the house. Why don't you and Danny just leave. I know they are broken up and you and my brother are no longer married" Krista stated and John wrapped his arms around her

"How dare you speak to me like that I am your sister in law" Sam stated "I am still married to your brother"

"Really now then how come I just got a text about an hour ago that the judge signed the papers?" Krista asked

"Ugh you Orton's are just alike" Sam stated then reached out and slap Krista hard across the face

Krista just held her face wanting to take out her ex sister in law but held back knowing once she told Randy he would be upset to no end with Sam "Sam leave and don't come near me again"

"No problem with that honey have fun with a cheater." Sam told her and she got in the truck with Danny and left

"You okay Krista?" John asked as he looked at her cheek where Sam slapped her

"Yes hon, although she wont be once Randy finds out. I want to take a picture of my face then send it to Randy and tell him what happened but lets go inside to do that and then I want to call Josh and inform him" Krista stated and John pressed a kiss to his wife's forehead and they headed in the house and John took the picture with his phone and then Krista sent the picture and an explantion to Randy on what happened.

New York

Midnight

Randy and Kinley were both sleeping soundly when Randy heard his cell phone chiming very loudly. Not wanting to wake up Kinley he reached over his sleeping girlfriend and grabbed his cell phone. Randy saw that he had a text from Krista.

_**Randy- I know your gone right now and probably on the plane, but you need to know what happened tonight. After getting to Kinley's we see Sam and Danny there. Sam and I got into it an sshe slapped me on my left cheek. I am sending you the pic that we took and also sent it to dad and calling Josh. Pls call me after you get this love you Krista**_

Randy was pissed when he saw the picture of his sisters cheek and decided to call her.

"Hello" Krista answered

"I didn't wake you did I?" Randy asked

"No, you didn't where are you by chance?" Krista asked

"New York, our flight to London was delayed till noon, hows your face?" Randy asked

"Throbbing right now. I have a nice bruise forming from where she slapped me hard" Krista said

"I'm sorry she hit you hon, why where they at the house anyways?" Randy asked confused to why they would be there

"I have no clue she was looking for Kinley and when I told her she wasn't here she got mad and got in my face once I called her out saying that you guys were divorced she yelled that she was still my sister in law and still married to you and she slapped me"

"Not good. How did dad take it what about Josh?" Randy asked

"Dad was pissed and Josh said if it happens again we can file a restraining order and all" Krista stated

"I'm sorry she hit you and what she did was wrong and no I am not defending her by anymeans" Randy stated

"I know your not Randy. I need to try to sleep John and I have a pretty busy day tomorrow" Krista told him

"Okay honey. Oh so you know Kinley and I are back together" Randy stated

"Thats awesome. Love you Randy" Krista stated

"Love you too" Randy said and they hung up

Randy couldn't go back to sleep and finally around 5am he finally fell back asleep only to wake back up a few hours later when he felt Kinley get out of bed. "Where are you headed hon?" Randy asked

"To get in the shower Ran we have to be back at the airport at 11am hon to get our flight to London, you okay?" Kinley asked

"No Krista texted and needless to say that Sam slapped the shit out of my sister. I haven't slept since honey" Randy told Kinley "I'll go and get cleaned up any chance you will join me?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter honey sure"

As the two headed to get cleaned up and head for the airport for their flight to London. On the way there they talked, watched a few movies and slept.

Kinley could tell that what Sam did to Krista bothered him to no end but it did her as well. Randy was just looking out the window of the plane not doing anything else but sitting there. Kinley finally gave up trying to get him to open up about it and put her music on and finally fell asleep for the rest of the flight. Randy who had finally fell asleep while looking out the window knew that Kinley was annoyed but knew she understood. Sam at one point in time slapped the shit out of Kinley for no reason or so Randy and Kinley both thought.

London

7pm Local time

The flight finally landed in London both Kinley and Randy were happy to be back on solid ground and both were wiped out. After getting their luggage and finding the driver who took them to the hotel and after checking in to their room they both crashed out for the rest of the night.

8am Local Time

Randy was starting to wake up and noticed that Kinley was still sleeping peacefully and decided to go ahead and get up and clean up as they had the day off before starting on the tour the next day.

Kinley was starting to wake up and rolled to cuddle up to Randy but all she got was nothing. Kinley hated waking up alone in a empty bed and heard the shower running after sitting up waking up a bit more she finally stood up and walked into the bathroom and smirked to herself when she noticed that Randy was still in the shower. Being as bold as she is she climbed into the shower with him. Randy welcomed the surprise and pulled Kinley into his arms as the two start to kiss hands roam everywhere which led to a very playful shower as the two made love as they reach their release they finally clean up and get ready for the day.

"You feel like eating breakfast?" Randy asked

"Sure how about we go out and then we have a signing at 1pm to at least 4pm I think then after that we are free" Kinley stated

"Sweet, are you wearing jeans?" Randy asked as he slipped his on and then pulled on a black tee then followed by his black button down affliction shirt that Kinley had bought him before they left for London

"Yes and my new affliction shirt thats a pull over and all. How about some sight seeing its been awhile since I have been over here" Kinley stated

"Sounds good to me honey. How did you sleep or did you?" Randy asked as he slipped on his shoes

"Good once we were off the plane, you seemed to have a lot on your mind everything okay Randy?"

"It is now. I talked to dad after we landed if you didn't know and talked to him for a bit and he said that Krista was okay just shook up. I want to know why Sam thought she needed to slap my sister"

"I know Randy but remember when she slapped me. We knew that she had a temper, you just kissed my forehead she saw it and she thought I was going after you. If she knew the whole thing what was going on she wouldn't have but its in the past" Kinley stated "And no I am not defending her by anymeans"

"I know your not defending her. How about we head out and eat then get to our signing" Randy said and held the door open for Kinley as they both were ready to head out.

After eating breakfast and walking around for a bit, Randy and Kinley headed back to the hotel to grab their head shots that they had with them and the driver was already there waiting to take them to the signing. While they were at their signings Kinley's phone kept ringing, it was Danny.

Kinley sent the call to voicemail and kept doing the signing finally it was 4pm and the signing was now over Kinley stepped away from everyone and listened to the voicemail and it was Danny who was just wanting to talk.

Kinley sighed as she dialed Danny's number and waiting for him to answer

"Hello" he answered

"Hi its me just calling you back what did you need Danny" Kinley stated

"Well kinda pissed why aren't you answering your phone or replying to any text?" Danny stated

"Well I am working you know that by now. Danny the WWE keeps us busy even with injuries." Kinley told him calmly

"Thats not good enough Kinley and you know it. I know how the company works, you always answer your phone. Where are you and why aren't you home?" Danny asked

"I am working doing signings and promoting the WWE"

"Thats still not good enough and you know thats not the truth. Where are you damn it Kinley" Danny asked

"On tour overseas don't call me again"

"Don't tell me what to do bitch. So you know I signed the damn papers" Danny stated "I expect you home within the next two days and if your not I will hunt you down"

Kinley was shaking with what Danny just told her, she knew he was true to his word but thankfully only a few people knew where she was and she also knew that no one would tell Danny where she was.

Randy stood in the door way just watching Kinley while she was on the phone. He knew from the phone call that it wasn't good. Kinley was shaking from the phone call. Randy walked over to Kinley and wrapped his arms around her while she started to cry. Danny had this control over her even though they were overseas it was a strong control.

"Hey sweetie talk to me" Randy said while hugging Kinley close

"He is demanding that I come home in two days and if not he will hunt me down and hurt me Randy, I can't let that happen" Kinley said

"I wont let that happen, he doesn't know where you are, no one will tell him. Everyone knows not to give out any information honey, you will be safe, why don't we head back to the hotel and relax and just order room service for supper" Randy said

"Okay but I am changing out of this and into comfy clothes maybe we can find a movie on TV or something" Kinley stated while wiping the tears away

After leaving the store where the signing took place Randy helped Kinley into the car then got in beside her and they headed back to the hotel. After arriving Randy thanked the driver who said he would be back to pick them up at 11am for their next event.

As Kinley changed Randy ordered food for supper and it wasn't long and both were changed and sitting on the bed waiting for their supper to arrive. "Randy I have a question what are we and what are we doing?" Kinley asked

"Well hon we are dating, I realized the other night while we were still meant for each other and I would like for the two of us to start back where we were before I married Sam and you married Danny, I realized that I am even more in love with you than I ever have been. I love you Kinley DiBiase you are my life"

"Randy I want all that too. You are right we are meant for each other. I love you Randy Orton you are my life as well" Kinley stated Randy reached for Kinley and kissed her with everything he had in him.


	4. Chapter 4

Different Lives Yet The Same

Chapter 4

London

10 weeks into tour

Their kiss was soon cut short by someone knocking on the door Randy stood to answer it and it was only roomservice he agreed to put the trays back out when they were finished eating. As they ate their supper they talked about them, the tour and being the new power couple in the company, both were excited to also be the new power couple beside Krista and John as the two men formed to tag team quite often.

After eating supper Kinley put their trays in the hallway and walked back in the room and locked and put the chain on the door. Randy was in the bathroom and walked out to see Kinley doing this and pulled her after she chained the door into his arms. "Babe you know that he is miles away, don't let him have this type of control over you. Yes I know eaiser said than done but you are safe with me. I wont let him get to you honey" Randy told her then pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Randy take me make love to me" Kinley said quietly

Randy didn't have to be told twice and brought Kinley to him and held her as he caressed her face and cupped it as he kissed her deeply.

As the two played in bed Randy finally entered Kinley with a slow and powerful thrust as he seated himself completely inside her he bent down to pick her up as he sat back on his heels to rock back and forth as Kinley moaned in pleasure.

"Baby take me from behind please" Kinley stated as Randy laid her back down on the bed and pulling out she pulled herself up to her knees and hands while Randy slowly entered her again and started to thrust in and out slowly as he slowly sat back down on his heels and brought Kinley to his chest again. Randy loved being this way with her as they could kiss and make love at the same time. Kinley slid up and down on Randy with his help as he lifted her for a more powerful ride she was moaning rather loudly and he knew soon she would be screaming out his name in pleasure.

Randy slowly pulled out one more time as he watched Kinley lay down on her back and move her legs more open for him as he kissed his way up to her center and slowly dipped his tongue into taste her and teased her with his fingers and tongue as he brought her to her first orgasm as she started to pulsate around his fingers he sped up and soon she was climaxing around his fingers as they kissed. Kinley knew what he was doing to extend their play time as he slowly rolled her to her side and slowly lifted her leg so he could slide back in to her warm wet center. As the two of them made love and finally climaxing together they laid there in complete bliss.

"Take me baby make me scream your name out in pleasure" Kinley stated with a smile as Randy kissed both her nipples and started to make his way towards her center as he kissed his way slowly down her body to taste her center.

"Keep going but take me roughly honey" Kinley stated "I have been a very naughty girl"

"Oh really? Why do you say that?" Randy questioned as he placed himself to enter his girlfriend. Kinley didn't answer him as he slowly slid back into her body and she moaned loudly at contact and he did as well

"Fuck you feel so good inside me baby" Kinley moaned

"You feel amazing around me baby girl" Randy moaned and slowly started to thrust in and out of Kinley at a rough pace to where they were both about to scream out in pleasure when Randy's mouth came crashing down on her lips to kiss her as they both climaxed at the same time and exploded in their release at the same time.

Both Randy and Kinley were in complete bliss and were laying down wrapped up in each others arms when an orgasm ripped through Kinley's body one final time she shook in Randy's arms and both moaned one more time as they kissed.

That night as they both slept naked in each others arms, Kinley was content in Randy's arms and slept well against his chest. Randy slept well with his girlfriend in his arms.

The next morning came quick as they had signings to do and visit the children's hospital and meet and play with the kids that were there. Kinley couldn't wait as she loved interacting with kids. Randy couldn't wait either as he got to spend time not only with his fans but the girl of his dreams.

Kinley was up before Randy and decided to clean up and order room service for breakfast and hated to wake Randy up as he was sleeping so peacefully for once the last few nights between the two of them there hadn't been much sleep.

"Randy hon wake up" Kinley stated and smacked his ass

"No and you do that again you will be underneath me in a minute"

"Is that so?" Kinley questioned

"Try it" Randy taunted

Kinley didn't wait a minute and slapped Randy again on his ass and squealed when he threw her down on the bed and pinned her under him "Fine you win breakfast will be here soon"

Randy just smirked at Kinley then kissed her forehead and held her close."I love you babe"

"I love you too now get off of me so I can get cleaned up, once breakfast is here just let me know, unless you join me in the shower"

"Go in the shower hon I want to check on my emails and all, that way I can hear the door when breakfast gets here" Randy told her

"Okay honey after breakfast I need to go through mine as well its been a few days" Kinley stated

Kinley got in the shower and let the hot water rain down on her body and let the hot water work the tension out of her sore muscles as she and Randy had been working out nearly every day sometimes twice a day. As she was in the shower she heard her phone ring and knew from the ring tone it was Danny and just ingored it. By the time she was done in the shower she opened the door to find Randy standing there with a towel to wrap around her body and he pulled her in for a kiss and held her. Kinley didn't take long as she put some gel in her hair for waves and some light make up and got dressed quickly.

After eating breakfast Randy got in the shower and Kinley opened up her laptop and checked her emails and she had some from family and there was one from Hailey

_**K-**_

_**Hey sweetie just wanted to let you know that Teddy and I are having a little girl and we have the name Madison Rebecca picked out. We cant' wait to see you when you get back home shoot me a text when you can. I know your busy with tour with Randy tell him as well...**_

_**Love ya girl**_

_**Hailey**_

_Hailey_

_Thats awesome that you and teddy are having a girl, yes I will tell Orton when he wakes up more...btw we are dating again just don't tell anyone yet...some people already know...will call you in a few days sorry its taken me so long to get back to you _

_love you too_

_Kinley_

As Randy and Kinley made their way down and got in the car to go to the hospital both Randy and Kinley had fun getting to know some of the kids and their families and just having a good time. By the time they headed out Kinley wasn't feeling good and decided to go lay down while Randy went out on a run.

After coming from the bathroom for the fifth time Kinley broke down and called Steph to find a doctor while they were in London.

"Hello"

"Steph its Kinley, I am sick and throwing up can you please find me a doctor while we are here, I want to make sure its nothing" Kinley asked her close friend

"Sure sweetie, let me call you back" Steph told me and we hung up

Kinley laid down on the bed and just closed her eyes which seemed to help and her phone rang when Randy walked back into our hotel room and smiled at Kinley and pressed a kiss to her forehead before getting into the shower. Kinley's phone chimed with a text

_**You have an appointment in 45 minutes with a dr durland two blocks from the hotel here is the addy and call me when you know more SM**_

**Thanks girl i owe you KD**

_**Not a problem sweetie, oh dad wants the two of you to stay in europe for four more weeks honey SM**_

**Not a prob talk to you after my appointment KD**

Kinley heard the water shut off and walked into the bathroom and smiled at her naked boyfriend who smiled back "I have a doctor's appointment here in about 30 minutes its two blocks over hurry so we can leave"

"I can do that you feeling better?" Randy asked

"Not really hon, I have thrown up five times and I have nothing left in my stomach" Kinley said

"I feel sorry that your not feeling good baby, I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better"Randy stated as he slipped is jeans on then his socks and shoes then his shirt

As we headed to the doctor's office Kinley signed in and did all the paperwork and she finally sat back down next to Randy and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Kinley" a nurse called out

Randy helped Kinley stand up and together we walk back, after her vitals were taken and Kinley answered all the questions the best she could the nurse drew blood as the doctor wanted to and walked out saying the doctor would be in soon.

Randy stood and walked over to Kinley who was sitting on the exam table and wrapped his arms around her as she laid her head on his chest. There was a knock on the door and the doctor walks in. Randy didn't move from where he was and smiled down at Kinley

"Hi I am Dr Durland" she stated and shook my hand

"I am Kinley and this is my boyfriend Randy Orton" Kinley said

"Nice to meet you both, what is going on Kinley?" she asked

"I have been feeling pretty worn out the last three days and have throw up about five or six times today and I thought it might be from the food we had last night but Randy is fine so I don't know" Kinley stated

"Thats not good, I would like to do a once over and just make sure nothing is really wrong, and I see you have migraines as well" Dr Durland stated

Kinley just nodded her head and Dr Durland got started she listened to Kinley's heart and lungs then moved to her stomach as she asked and helped Kinley lay down she noticed that Kinley's stomach was pretty tender but hard as well. There was a knock on the door and a nurse popped her head in and haned Dr Durland the results to the blood work

"Kinley I know why your so run down and not feeling good. Your pregnant"

"Pregnant?" Randy and Kinley said at the same time

"Yes I say about 8 weeks, I would like to do a sono and we can know for sure why don't you follow me" Dr Durland stated

"Before we go, I am on the pill" Kinley stated

"I know, but since you have migraines and take a pain pill for them it will weaken the pill and all" Dr Durland explained "Follow me and we can get started"

As Dr Durland did the sono she was infact 10 weeks pregnant. "Kinley you are 10 weeks pregnant and due April 11 honey"

"April 11 I am due on my birthday wow can you by chance when we concived?" Kinley asked

"Yes, looks like you concived 10 weeks ago which was July 10 why?" Dr Durland asked

"No reason just wondering thats the first night Randy and I were in New York and slept together" Kinley stated

"Congrats and I will print out a few pictures for you and no wrestling oh and your pain meds are safe to take and so are the muscle relaxers" Dr Durland said

As Kinley cleaned off her stomach and looked over at Randy who was pretty quiet this entire time she noticed that he had a huge smile on his face. Kinley started to say something when Randy stopped her and kissed her

"I love you and our baby sweetie" Randy told her

"I love you too" Kinley said and they kissed again

Dr Durland came in and told Kinley she would like to see her right before they left to head back home and just make sure she was doing okay. Since Randy and Kinley were now in Europe for another four weeks it didn't bother Kinley and she made another appointment and they left to go back to the hotel.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: When I uploaded the last two chapters didn't quite realize that I had already uploaded Chapter 3! Pls enjoy the rest of the story...There is more to come with Drama and Romance!**

Chapter 5

Telling the Families

Randy and Kinley on the way back to the hotel. They decided to go ahead and tell their parents right away then when they got home to the states havee the rest of their families.

"Randy hon who do you want to call first?" Kinley asked

"How about your parents then mine" Randy said

"Okay honey" Kinley said as she dialed home

"Hello?" Daine answered

"Mom its Randy and Kinley I have you on speaker phone" Kinley said

"Hi you two Ted dear Kinley and Randy are on the phone" Diane stated

"Hi you two hows the tour treating you?" Ted Sr asked

"Good we have something to tell you guys" Kinley said

"Well out with it you know I don't like to be kept waiting" Diane said

"Well we just found out that we are pregnant" Kinley stated

"Thats wonderful honey congrats when are you due?" Ted said

"Thats wonderful I get two grandbabies this year" Diane said

"We are due around my birthday mom" Kinley said

"Thats wonderful" Diane said "We need to go for now and get some things done call when you land in New York"

"We can do that mom talk to you later" Kinley stated

"Randy you had better take care of them both" Ted said

"You know I will sir" Randy said and with that they all hung up

The next phone went the same with Randy calling his parents and telling them. Elaine was in tears as she was getting two grandbabies as well. They were just as excited when Hailey and Ted said that they were having a baby as well.

The next four weeks flew by quickly and it was the night before they were to head back to the states and return to work. Kinley was at the spa getting pampered while Randy was out shopping at a fancy store just for Kinley. As Kinley returned to the room Randy was just stepping out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his body and pressed a quick kiss to Kinley's shoulder as it was now bare as she was down to her bra and undies and doing her make up before getting into her dress.

"You look amazing" Randy said and placed a kiss to her stomach that was starting to show as well.

"Thank you but I am in only my bra and undies and after we get home I need to go shopping for bigger clothes. Oh Nancy called she had the design to the house done and wants to know what we want to change. We are to go and look at it when we land in New York she knows that it will be late and she doesn't care what time but we need to call her" Kinley stated "Now where are we going tonight?"

"Not going to work and you will be happy honey trust me" Randy said

"Not fair by a long shot and you know it Randal" Kinley said "Will you zip my dress please?"

"Sure honey" Randy said and zipped up Kinley's black dress then slipped his suit coat on and then pulled out a box for Kinley to open "Here honey"

Randy handed the box to Kinley and once she opened it she was amazed at what Randy had bought her it was a Diamond and Sapphire necklace "Will you please slip it on for me please?"

"Sure baby turn around and let me do the honors" Randy said "When I saw this I knew it was for you as were these" Randy opened another box and handed it to the love of his life and inside the box were earrings to match the necklace

"Randy these are breathtaking" Kinley said while slipping the earrings into her ears.

After a very romantic dinner both Randy and Kinley walked around London hand in hand and just talking about them and the baby that was on the way. Randy found the perfect spot to sit down and sat down then pulled Kinley to him .

"Randy" Kinley said as she laid her head on Randy's shoulder

"What honey you okay?" Randy asked as he put a arm around her

"Just a little worn out but okay, thanks for the perfect evening. I love you and the necklace and earrings." Kinley stated

"Your welcome they are beautiful just like you" Randy said "I love you too" and handed Kinley another box to open and once she did she gasped as the box held the most beautiful diamond ring that was shinning in the moonlight

"What is this Randal Orton?" Kinley asked

"Your engagement ring honey Marry me" Randy said

"Yes honey yes. You are too much Randal" Kinley said and looked up at Randy and they kissed quickly "You are too much and take me back to the hotel and make love to me."

Randy didn't have to be told twice as they walked to the hotel and Randy laid Kinley down and made love to her. The next day before their flight out Kinley had another doctor's appointment early and she was cleared to travel and was told to make an appointment with her doctor as soon as possible.

"I am so ready to be home" Randy stated

"I can understand that. So am I and in our bed" Kinley stated and kissed Randy on his chest "I will probably sleep for two days before I am completely rested.

"Its probably a good thing that we have the next two weeks off then" Randy told her

"Yes it is" Kinley said

After arriving in New York and telling their families that they were back in the states and then meeting with Nancy about the house which they loved the designs that she had drawn up and after making two changes to include the nursery and a playroom and large media room but other than that it was perfect for the newly engaged couple. After deciding to spend the night in New York they flew back into St Louis and were met by their mom's who drove them to Randy's house and help them unload they said they would talk to them later Kinley was about asleep and so was Randy. After locking up the house and heading upstairs Randy just laughed when he saw that Kinley was sound asleep on his side fo the bed but he didn't care, he crawled into bed behind her and held her close as he let sleep claim him as well.


	6. Chapter 6

**Not my best chapter but its done and then it will pick up some more. The days here lately have been long and not good. I have migraines and suffer from them with more pain each day and I have been down for the last two…Please enjoy and review….Thanks to all who have read and reviewed. I promise that the next chapters will be better and longer….**

**Kinley Orton**

Chapter 6

Different Lives Yet The Same

The next morning came early as both cell phones were ringing some one was banging on the front door. Randy didn't want to move as finally walked down to see who was at the door and once he opened it he was sorry he did.

"Can I help you?" Randy asked

"You have been served" a man said and handed Randy some papers and then left.

Randy walked into the living room and opened the papers and was surprised to see a retraining order in front of him. He was livid when it was from Sam and she was claiming that he had hit her three weeks ago when he was still in London. All the paper work was there and he picked up the phone to call Josh

"Can she do this Josh?" Randy asked

"Yes and no, you have been in Europe. I will try my hardest to get this dropped and all. I am headed to get Kinley's papers signed and will call you when I know more" Josh told Randy

"Thanks call me soon man if you can" Randy said and hung up.

Randy sat back on the couch and tried to even out his breathing as he was pretty upset over everything. As he was about to stand up Kinley walked in "Hey hon"

"Hey you how did you sleep?' Randy asked

"Good with your arms around me honey whats this?" Kinley asked

"Well its a restraining order against me from Sam saying that I hit her three weeks ago which was a lie and Josh is trying to get it dropped and all, while he is getting your divorce papers signed." Randy said

"I am sorry honey but its kinda funny" Kinley stated

"Yes it is honey" Randy said

As the day went on Josh called Randy back and said that the hearing he couldn't get dropped and it was being held in two day, Josh also asked if there was anyway that Stephnaie McMahon could be there to testify and Randy said that he would try to get her in town for it. Randy said that he would call him back soon.

After talking to Stephaine said that she and Paul would fly in tonight and grab a hotel. Randy said that he would pick them up from the airport and when Stephanie said that she would get a rental that it was okay then meet the two of them at the house as Randy called also to invite them over for supper. The rest of the day was spent shopping and then home to work on supper Kinley told Randy that she was headed up to rest and would love for him to join her but he said that he was going to pay some bills and go over emails.

The rest of the day passed quickly Randy had let time get away from him and had to order supper when the rest of the family showed up both of his sisters laughed at him as Randy was never on time for anything let alone supper. Randy told both Hailey and Krista to go and pick up supper that it was already paid for and went up to wake Kinley up but once he got up stairs he was surprised to see Kinley stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around her body.

As they joined the rest downstairs they headed to the kitchen to pull plates out and get things ready once the food was there. Dropping the news on their brothers and sistes was wonderful everyone was happy that they were engaged and also pregnant. Kinley asked Hailey to stand up with her and she was more than happy to and when Krista agreed to be Matron of Honor as Kinley was Krista's and stood up with Hailey as well. Randy asked John to stand up as best man and Ted as groomsmam they were both honored. When Hailey asked when the wedding was they both said two weeks that they wanted to get it done before the baby was here and everyone was happy.

The two days went by quickly as the judge wanted to hear what had gone on and when Randy said that he was in London and Stephanie comfired that the judge was nice enough to reverse the order and put it against Sam and Danny for the next two years. After that it was out ot lunch and celebrating the wedding that was taking place soon. The girls left the guys at the house so they could go shopping for Kinley's dress and the bridemaids dresses as well.

Two weeks later

Prayer

Vows

Exchange of Rings

"By the power invested in me I now pronouce you husband and wife. Randy you may now kiss teh bride" Pastor Pool stated

Randy pulled Kinley to him and kissed her tenderly on the lips. Everyone that was in attendance clapped and cheered for the newly married couple.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Different Lives Yet The Same

It was beautiful for the first part of December, Randy and Kinley had gone shopping again after finding out what they were having but decided to keep it a secert and not tell anyone else. Kinley was glowing at 21 weeks pregnant and couldn't wait till they were holding their baby in their arms.

As Randy helped Kinley in with all the shopping bags and upstaris to the nursery Randy made sure that Kinley was doing okay and then asked if it was okay if he went out on a bike ride and Kinley told him that was fine but as long as he wore his helmet which she made sure he put on before he left the house.

As Kinley was upstairs going through all the baby stuff and then decided to go and lay down to rest before starting on supper she recieved a phone call from the hosptial where her husband was being held.

"Hi Mrs Orton this is Stacy from St Louis Hospital we have your husband in our care a Mr Randal Orton can you please come down" she asked

"I will be on the way in a minute is he okay?" Kinley asked as she slipped her sandals on and grabbed her purse that was on the island, then headed upstairs to pull on a sweatshirt of Randy's and some different shoes.

"He is in a lot of pain but okay come find me at the ER desk when you arrive" Stacy said

"I will do that, I will be there in about 30 minutes" Kinley said and hung up

Kinley ran up to pull one of Randy's sweatshirts out that she loved and slipped that on and then pulled some socks on and then her shoes and she was out the door and calling Bob and Elaine who said they would meet her there along with her parents. Kinley then called Ted and Hailey and said to meet her there as well as John and Krista and they all said they were on the way to the hospital now.

Kinley arrived within 20 minutes and as soon as she arrived she saw that John and Krista were there and that both sets of parents were there as well. Kinley pulled in and parked and got out and walked into the ER and up to the desk

"Can I help you?"

"Yes you are holding my husband Randal Orton here and I am to ask for a Stacy" Kinley stated

"Thats me why don't you follow me back and then I can update the family is that okay?" Stacy asked

"Thats fine, what are his injuries?" Kinley asked

"Well he broke his left collarbone and his left wrist and other than that he is pretty just sore and a few cuts but other than that he is very lucky" Stacy said "Here is his room please try not to kill him as he is doing that to himself now"

"I will try not to but no promises" Kinley said with a smile

"Just don't work yourself up please Randy said that you are 21 weeks pregnant we dont' need you stressed" Stacy said

"Okay, then I will try not to kill him till after the baby is born how is that?' Kinley asked

"Good idea we have him on some pain killers but he has been asking for you" Stacy said "The doctor will be in shortly I will let him know you are here"

Kinley pushed the door to Randy's room open and once she saw him she started to cry "Baby don't cry please don't cry" Randy begged

"How can I not cry honey your all laid up in the hospital now" Kinley asked

"I know baby, too sharp of turn there is something you do need to know, I took a sharp turn because Danny and Sam were behind me" Randy said "Come here honey"

Kinley sat on the side of the bed and Randy placed a hand on their unborn baby "I'm sorry Randy I am just so emotional right now" Kinley said as the tears slid down her face

"Dont' be sorry honey, once I can I will tell the police, although I think I told him I don't know, but I am safe honey and I have to have surgery on my shoulder again and my left wrist but I am okay" Randy said

It wasn't long after Kinley was back with Randy that the surgeon came to talk with the Orton's and how long he was to be out and then took Randy for surgery and said that he would come and get Kinley once Randy was in recovery. Kinley made her way back to the family who were awaiting news.

"How is he?" Elaine asked

"Just went to surgery on his left collar bone again and his left wrist but other than that he is okay. Randy said it was Sam and Danny that caused him to turn too sharp and he talked to the police. Where did Ted and Hailey go?" Kinley asked because when she arrived both of her parents were there as well.

"Up to Labor and Delivery Hailey's water broke" Elaine said

"Ah, I will have to stop by later after Randy is in his room" Kinley said

After making it to the surgical waiting area both Krista and Kinley were talking baby names and Kinley fell in love with Ryse Kendall and also Ayna Payton but would talk it over with Randy once he was awake from his surgery. It wasn't long after getting there that Kinley got a text from Ted

**We have a beauty for a daughter come up once your able to Madison Rose is here TDJ**

_**okay randy is still in surgery will be there when i can love you both send me a pic now KRD**_

**okay bossy love you too tell everyone else and show the pic TDJ**

_**she is a beauty KRD'**_

"The baby is here and she is a beauty if you two want to head up I will be here waiting for Randy to come out of surgery" Kinley told Bob and Elaine

"Are you sure honey?" Elaine asked

"Yes now go grandma...I know that my parents are up with Ted and Hailey but go be with your granddaughter. I will call once Randy is moved to a private room" Kinley said

"Okay call us we love you three" Elaine said to the rest of her kids that were in the waiting room

It wasn't long after Kinley told both Bob and Elaine to go spend time with Ted and Hailey and the baby that a nurse came out to get Kinley as Randy was now in recovery.

"Mrs Orton" she said

"Thats me is Randy okay?" Kinley asked

"He is fine just came out of surgery and I thought you might want to be with him when he wakes up" she said

"Thanks, John, Krista why don't you two head up and see Hailey and Ted, I will be up later after Randy is in his room" Kinley told both John and Krista

"Okay sweetie please tell Randy we love him" Krista said and gave Kinley a hug "Call me if you want me to come back down and I will stay with the two of you"

"Thanks Krista" Kinley said "Will you please tell your parents that Randy is in recovery and I will call when he gets to his room"

"Sure sweetie"

As Kinley followed the nurse back to where her husband was still sleeping and sat down beside him and took his hand in hers and it wasn't long till Randy squeezed it

"Hey you welcome back" Kinley said as she sat down on the bed next to Randy

"How long have I been out?" Randy asked quietly

"About two hours honey everythin will be okay, your in a sling again but its okay baby" Kinley told him "Try to rest. Madison is here"

"Nice" Randy said and drifted back off to sleep with his hand on Kinley's stomach as he was getting kicked.

It wasn't long till Randy was now in his private room and the visitors started to pour in, Raw was in St Louis and Vince and Stephanie along with Linda and Paul came to see the newest members of the Orton and DiBiase family and then came down to see Randy. Since it was to be the night of Randy's return they decided to do it via web cast.

That night

Raw

"Well Cole I hear we have a few important announcements tonight" Jerry said

"I heard that as well but don't know anything I guess we will find out soon enough" Michael said "Raw is live from St Louis"

"I wonder if Randy will be making a special appearance since we are in his home town as well as Ted DiBiase" Jerry said

"I guess we will find out soon enough here comes one of the announcements" Michael said

"Its Ted and Hailey" Jerry said

"Hi all, sorry I'm not there night but I have a special reason for not being with you. As you all know that my wife Hailey and I were expecting our first baby in a few weeks, well as of today Madison was born a few hours ago and here she is" Ted said from the tron "I will be back in about 8 weeks as I want to spend time with Hailey and my daughter"

The crowd just cheered as Ted and Hailey were holding their daughter in the hospital what they didn't know is that they would soon be booing as well as one of their favorites wouldn't be coming back for a long time.

"Well now I knew that Ted was making it his last night on Raw for a while but didn't know it would happen so soon and that he wouldn't be here" Michael stated

"Very true, it looks like we have another announcement now"Jerry said as the tron went black again

"Its Randy Orton" Michael said "Great what now another surprise birth?"

"Shut it Cole will you" Jerry said

"As many of you know that Kinley and I got married a few weeks ago and are expecting our first baby in a few months, but I am now out of action" Randy said as the camera slowly zoomed out to show what had gone on and the hospital room "Don't worry I'm not injured that bad, I rebroke my collar bone and my left wrist earlier in the day during a sharp turn on my bike, I will be back but now taking time to be with Kinley before and after the baby is born, I will keep you all up to date on my return as well as Kinley when she plans on returning back to work"

The tron went black after that and everyone was in shock one of their favorites is now out with an injury "I wonder if John Cena will come on saying he isn't coming back from getting married and his honeymoon tonight it seems like the patern tonight" Jerry said

It wasn't long and John Cena was now standing in the arena in the ring with Krista at his side "As you all just found out that both Ted and Randy are out and yes they will return, even if I have to drag their lame asses to the ring myself I will." John stated and the crowd cheered in responce

"I can see it now John you dragging my brother to the ring and kicking his ass, it wont go over very well now will it?" Krista asked as she smiled at her husband

"No it wont, but I have done it before so I know I can it will be one hell of a fight though, now for the title I am getting a shot at tonight, just because Orton and DiBiase aren't here to take it from me I will keep it in the family so Miz bring your sorry little ass out here now" John said

Soon the title was now in the hands of John Cena and he wasn't planning on giving it up till he had to and it would be to family.


	8. Chapter 8

Different Lives Yet the Same

It was a few days later when Randy was finally released from the hospital and was now resting at home and Kinley wasn't very happy with him about his bike wreck, but knew from what others had told the police that Sam and Danny were right behind him and they were now charged with something but Kinley couldn't remember what it was for the life of her. They were only now 3 months from her due date and her husband was now laid up.

Hailey and Madison were at home and doing great. Kinley was able to hold her niece in the hospital and it made her want their baby here sooner rather than later. While Randy was upstairs sleeping Kinley was in the home office paying bills when the doorbell rang. Kinley slowly got up and went to answer the door and smiled when it was just Krista and John.

"Hey hows are you guys doing and we brought supper." John said

"Thanks guys. He is sleeping right now and the baby is kicking me hard." Kinley stated as she placed a hand on the baby

"That's not good sweetie. Do you want us to stay here tonight incase you need to go to the hospital?" Krista asked

"I don't know it might be a good thing. Let me go and wake up my husband." Kinley stated as she turned to go and walk up the stairs when a contraction hit hard. "Ow"

John could tell that Kinley was in pain and walked over to her and started to rub her back hoping to relieve her pain and once she was able to talk she told John that it would be a good idea that they stayed she just had a hard contraction. Once Kinley was resting on the couch Krista walked up to check on Randy who was slowly starting to wake up when Krista walked in.

"Hey bro" Krista stated as she sat on the bed next to him

"Hey where K?" Randy asked as he sat up in bed

"Resting on the couch she has been contracting some. We are staying here with you two tonight." Krista said

"Thanks sis. Let me use the bathroom and I will meet ya down stairs." Randy stated and stood up and hugged his sister then walked into the bathroom.

Krista headed down to check on Kinley who was now about asleep on the couch and John had her feet in his lap rubbing her legs. "Hey sweetie how are you feeling?"

"Tired the baby is kicking me up a storm and I am still contracting. Thank god we only have four weeks left till she is born." Kinley stated

"You two are having a girl, why didn't you tell us?" Krista said

"Has my husband here been timing them?"

"Yes I have been they are every 10 to 15 minutes woman Christ." John stated with a laugh

"Hey baby how are you feeling?" Randy asked as he sat down on the coffee table in front of Kinley and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Like shit. Maybe I should get checked out." Kinley stated

"Do you want me to call the doctor?" Randy asked

"Yes please." Kinley stated as she squeezed the living hell out of his knee he knew that Kinley was in pain. While Randy made the phone call Krista walked out and grabbed Kinley's hospital bag and loaded it in their car and started it as she looked up John was helping Kinley out while Randy locked up and it was a few minutes later that they were off for the hospital.

After being admitted to the hospital Kinley was in labor and not in the best of moods as she was already dilated to a 8 and the doctor on call wouldn't give her anything for pain as she was worried it would slow down the labor and told Kinley the only thing she could have is some Tylenol. It wasn't long after arriving that Kinley's regular doctor finally walked through the door of Kinley's room and could tell that she was in pain. After checking her over she just smiled and asked Kinley if she would like something to help with the pain and Kinley just nodded her head in agreement.

"There is that better Kinley?" Dr Martin asked

"Much thanks." Kinley stated

"Randy what happened. I just saw the two of you three days ago?" Dr Martin asked

"Motorcycle crash and crazy ex wife." Randy stated with a smile

"And ex husband." Kinley added.

It wasn't long after being checked that Kinley was ready to deliver.

"Randy it hurts" Kinley yelled at him

"I know baby I know just squeeze the life out of my hand honey just a few more pushes and she will be here" Randy told her

"Kinley push hon for me the baby will be born on the next push." Dr Martin stated

Kinley pushed with everything she had in her and more to deliver their daughter on the next push. Randy was helping by supporting her neck and trying to keep her calm as their daughter pushed her way into the world screaming her head off in the process. Kinley had been to the doctor a few days before and was dilated to a 5 and the doctor since it was so close to delivery wasn't going to put Kinley on any restrictions.

"Congrats guys she is a beauty. Randy do you want to cut the cord?" Dr Martin asked as she placed the baby on Kinley's chest and showed Randy where to cut the cord at.

"Baby she is perfect. I am so proud of you. I love you Kinley Renee Orton" Randy stated as he sat on the bed next to Kinley who was in tears from giving birth to their daughter

"I love you too Randy and she is perfect." Kinley stated and smiled up at Randy who pressed a kiss to her forehead

"Kinley can I take her so I can clean her up please and we need a name for this little angel." Dr Martin stated

"Her name is Payton Marie Orton and yes" Kinley stated and handed over her daughter to the nurse while Dr Martin cleaned her up. "Randy if you want to go and take a pic then go tell the fam she is here go for it."

Randy kissed Kinley again and smiled at her and walked over to see his daughter who was screaming her head off in the process she didn't like the nurses who were cleaning her up. The nurse just smiled at Randy who took his hand and placed it on Payton's chest who calmed down right away."Daddy is here baby girl. I love you and your mommy."

"Randy she is perfect her lungs are very healthy and she weighs 6lbs even and 20 inches long. If you want you can take her out to the waiting room. I have to go with you but you can if you want." Lily stated as she handed a now wrapped up baby to her daddy.

"Baby is that okay?" Randy asked

"That is fine Randy go show off our daughter." Kinley stated

Randy smiled at Kinley who smiled back and waved him off as Lily was now holding the door open for Randy who followed her to the waiting room.

That night after seeing the entire family for a while and everyone had the chance to hold the newest member of the Orton DiBiase family Randy, Kinley and Payton were just bonding in the hospital room.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note:

I want to thank everyone who has read this and all…Sorry for the lack of updates on this story but I have been stuck. Yes I know I said that Kinley was 3 months from her due date but I moved it up. Also the combining of the brands and no more SmackDown is just _**fictional…**_

Different Lives Yet The Same

It was almost 7 months later when Randy returned to the ring and he was doing pretty good and number one contender for the belt that John was still holding. After arriving at the arena that night Krista and John just welcomed their son through adoption into their family and he was the light of their lives. Cayden Michael Cena was only 2 months old and just a complete joy.

Payton was now 7 months old and the joy of her parents lives as well. She just learned how to crawl a few weeks back and they were now chasing her all over the place. Kinley and Randy were following their daughter around the ring as she was loving the feel of how soft the wrestling mats were underneath her but she also found that she can try to crawl under the ring as well. Randy just smiled when he picked her up and she started to fuss as she wanted back down. Randy sat her down on the canvas and she took off towards her mommy who wasn't sitting to far from her.

"You spoil her" Randy told his wife

"That's is funny as I see you almost every night in the nursery rocking her to sleep so don't even try that one." Kinley said and pressed a kiss to her daughters cheek and smiled at Hailey and Ted who were walking towards the ring with Madison in Ted's arms

"Look Payton its Madi." Randy said and Payton just smiled and started to coo and clap. They were pretty good friends.

As the girls were playing in the middle of the ring together while the parents were talking about Raw that night, Ted was also making his comeback and couldn't wait as he was coming back as Cody's Tag Team partner. It wasn't long and John was now joining in the mix minus Krista and Cayden who were both napping in his locker room.

"Well it looks like we have nothing but family out here." Jerry stated as he walked down to the ring. It was a sight Randy and Ted were laying down in the ring and Kinley and Hailey were doing the same as they had made a square for the girls to play in.

"Yes it is family man what's going on?" Ted asked

"Not a whole lot. Randy I hear you get the win tonight but you aren't facing John are you?" Jerry asked

"Nope just found out I get the World Heavyweight Belt tonight. We are combining the brands as well. There is no more SmackDown from what I understood from Vince." Randy stated

"That's is right. Well I just came out to grab my script and I will let you guys be." Jerry stated

As the night went on Randy won the World Heavyweight Belt from Christian and Ted made his comeback as Cody's Tag Team partner.

The girls were happy for their husbands as best friends were now champions and Ted and Cody were also Tag Team Champs. As the year started out Randy and Kinley started out having different lives but yet they were the same.

A/N: Again the No more SmackDown is only fiction and meant to be taken that way. Sorry this has been forever since it was updated but I had been stuck on how to go with it and now that its finished please enjoy.


End file.
